Where You Belong
by hann789
Summary: Post-finale. "It was in that act of going to him and relying on him that she finally released the last of her imperviousness. It had drained out of her body while she sobbed into his shirt in the early morning darkness."  B/B A/H
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: My muse just wouldn't let this go. And thus, I join the ranks of after-finale fics. I'm still completely thrilled where this season ended and I can not wait to see where we get to go for season 7! And since I can't wait I'm going to make my own story. I hope you enjoy!**

**If it weren't for Effie I don't think I would have posted this. She's a great friend and a great beta and I'm thrilled that you've agreed to help me take my story and make it great. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bones. And I've finally come to terms with the fact that I probably never will.**

* * *

><p>There was no way she could deny it any longer. She was, after all, an expert in the human body and the changes she had slowly began to see and feel take place in her own meant only one thing. And she was terrified. It had been twenty-six days since the laws of physics had first been broken between them and there wasn't any doubt in her mind that was when the bang had happened.<p>

She still wasn't sure she could believe the last twenty-six days had actually happened. The daze she had been functioning in was suddenly forming into a different type of daze and she couldn't help but smile at the possibilities this brought her to her future. Their future.

"_Can you just?"_

_She leaned into him and let the tension leave her body as his arms found their way around her. She rested her head on his broad chest and let the anxiety of the last twelve hours pour out of her. The sobs shook her body as she felt Booth's hand rub gently on her back and they leaned on his bed. His arms moved her into a position that had her curling into his side and one of his hands pulled his comforter up around their bodies, cocooning them in a sense of warmth and comfort._

"_It's okay Bones," his voice whispered against her hair, "it's going to be okay."_

_She continued to sob against his chest, his whispered words easing her mind in a way that only he could. When her cries finally quieted neither made a move to release the other from their grips._

_They stayed quiet for several moments as Brennan drew lines lightly against his chest using her hand that rested there. "I'm sorry I cried all over you. Do you want to change? You would probably be more comfortable out of a wet shirt."_

"_I'm fine," Booth answered quietly, his eyes closed, head resting against hers. "We should probably get some sleep."_

"_Yes." Brennan agreed and for a moment thought he would release her to allow her to return to the couch, when he didn't she laid her head on his chest, her ear just above his heart. "Thank you Booth."_

"_You don't have to thank me Bones," he replied, "I'm always going to be here for you. No matter what."_

_Brennan nodded against his chest and she felt his breaths become more and more even and she knew he had drifted off into sleep. She glanced over her shoulder at the clock on his night stand and was surprised to see that barely a half hour had passed since she had gingerly opened his door. Brennan closed her eyes and forced herself to drift off into sleep next to him._

It was in that act of going to him and relying on him that she finally released the last of her imperviousness. It had drained out of her body while she sobbed into his shirt in the early morning darkness. She had slept fitfully that night, or morning as it was, and when Booth's alarm sounded only a few hours later it jerked them both from sleep quickly.

"_Morning," Booth's voice said still heavy with sleep. He had his arms still wrapped tightly around Brennan and she still gripped his shirt in her fingers. "I wonder if we have any new information to go on yet."_

_Brennan shrugged and attempted to stifle a yawn but failed miserably. Booth used his forefinger to pull her chin up to allow his eyes to meet hers. _

"_You're exhausted," he stated simply, leaving no room for argument. "You should go back to sleep."_

"_As should you," she replied with a sigh, knowing before he spoke what his answer would be._

"_I can't. I have to find him, Bones. Before someone else gets hurt."_

"_It's still early," Brennan murmured, her eyes closing again, "another hour of sleep would be beneficial to both of us."_

"_Bones…"_

"_Please Booth?" Brennan pleaded, her voice sounding smaller than Booth had ever heard, "just another hour?"_

_There was a several second pause before Booth answered with a simple, "okay."_

_Brennan smiled and snuggled deeper into Booth's arms and pressed a light kiss to his chest. Her eyes flew open when she felt him inhale sharply. When she looked up at him, his eyes were focused on her. "I…I'm sorry."_

"_Are you?"_

"_I…" Brennan stammered, "I…I'm not actually. Honesty, right?"_

"_Right," Booth replied with a short nod his eyes studying hers intently. "Bones?"_

"_Yes Booth?"_

"_I'm going to kiss you now, if that's alright."_

_Instead of answering with words, Brennan leaned up and pressed her lips to Booth's. He responded immediately, melding their lips together in a frantic pace. They continued to explore each other's mouths until air became a necessity and they pulled apart both breathless. _

"_Wow," Booth panted, "that was…"_

"_Incredible," Brennan finished for him and accepted Booth's kiss as he leaned down to press his lips to hers again. This time when they pulled away for air his lips found her neck and he began peppering kisses all across her throat and neck. She responded rapidly, her hands caressing his arms and working their way up to thread in his hair, with a gentle tug she guides his lips back to hers. Then it was all a rush of hands and lips and discarded clothing until he's finished showing her the art of breaking the laws of physics. _

_After, when their breathing became even again they stay curled into each other, no barriers for their cooling skin._

_Brennan, using her fingers traced patterns on his bare chest, sighed happily and Booth didn't even attempt to keep the smile off of his face._

"_We're late." Her observation is noted with a grunt as neither move for several moments. "I need to get to the lab and you need to get to your office. We still have a killer to find."_

"_I know," Booth answered with another grunt and released his grip on her so she is able to sit up. Pulling the discarded sweatshirt off the ground next to the bed she pulls it over her head and Booth's smile grew even bigger. He sat up as well and pulled on her arm to bring her back to him for a kiss. "We should talk. You know, about this. Lunch?"_

"_I concur," Brennan replied easily, "but do you think we should make it dinner. It could be a long day."_

"_We have to eat lunch anyways."_

"_True," Brennan assured, "but I'd rather not have a rushed conversation. Not about something this important Booth. Dinner, at my place?"_

"_You're right," Booth agreed as he stood and pulled on his boxers. "Dinner at your place tonight." He paused when he reached the door to his room and turned around, "will you make mac and cheese?"_

"_Of course," Brennan said with a grin. "I'm going to go get ready, unless you need the bathroom first?"_

"_No," Booth answered quickly, "you go ahead. I don't think I have much in the form of breakfast food, but I'll try to whip up something. I'll drop you off at the lab on the way to the office."_

"_Okay." They eyed each other for a moment, both with questioning smiles on their face and it was Booth who broke the stalemate and turned to take a step towards the kitchen. Brennan called out to stop him, "Booth?" When he turned around he could tell her brain was moving at its normally rapid pace. "This…this is good, right?" _

"_No Bones," he answered and watched the smile slowly fade from her face before he finished his thought, "this is great."_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: And this is where I beg for reviews. It's true, reviews help me write and keep me motivated to continue. So if you have a second or two, let me know how I'm doing, please? Thanks!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I don't think I'll ever begin to convey my thanks and appreciation for the love you've shown this story. It's amazing to me that so many people enjoy the ramblings of my brain. I won't complain though and with that we are onward to another chapter! (Oh, and if I haven't mentioned this before. Total fluff. Nothing but fluff. I love fluff.)**

**A hearty thanks to my beta Effie! She's just fabulous!**

**Disclaimer: Yeah, I don't own them and I won't. I'm learning to deal with it.**

* * *

><p>It had been nearly four weeks ago since that morning had taken place and in that time they had slowly formed what this new aspect of their relationship was and how it would affect their professional partnership. They hadn't even told anyone yet, other than Angela that is, and now they were going to have another aspect to factor into their relationship. Brennan let her hands rest on her still flat stomach, logic telling her the act would not be able to form a distinctive definition of the pregnancy, but her heart beat a little faster and she smiled anyways.<p>

A baby. Her baby. His baby. _Their baby._

Her mind, usually very adept in thought changes, stalled on one thing. _Their baby_.

She finished getting ready for the day and was about to head out to the lab when her phone rang and Brennan reached for it, knowing whose voice would be at the other end.

"Brennan."

"We've got a body," Booth's voice answered, settling themselves into work mode, "Are you at the lab yet?"

"No," she told him, "I was getting ready to head there though."

"Do you need to stop there first?"

"Yes, I'll have to grab my bag and jumpsuit."

"Okay," he replied, "I'll meet you there in thirty minutes. I'm going to stop for coffee, would you like some?"

Brennan opened her mouth to answer yes and then paused, "Um, no thank you. I've already had a sufficient amount of caffeine this morning."

"You feeling okay Bones?" Booth questioned, "You don't turn down coffee very often."

"I'm feeling fine Booth," she assured him, ignoring the remembrance of the nausea she had been subject to earlier that morning. "I'll see you at the lab soon."

She ended the call after his quick goodbye and stepped out into her hallway. She paused again and took a few steps back into her kitchen and grabbed her appointment book. Flipping open to the back page where her doctor's numbers were listed and dialed one quickly. She scheduled the appointment for her lunch hour, the only time she was sure she could disappear and no one would question it too much. It was a test she didn't truly need to take, but having it confirmed by a doctor meant she would be able to start her prenatal care even sooner.

She was smiling brightly when she finally left her apartment.

* * *

><p>Brennan sat, fidgeting slightly in the hard plastic chairs of the doctor's waiting room. The initial examination file of the remains at the bowling alley sitting on her lap as she reviewed her findings again while she waited to be seen by her doctor.<p>

She had been slightly surprised when the smell of the decaying body had hit her harder than she was used to. Brennan remembered Angela complaining about her overly sensitive sense of smell in the first several months of her pregnancy, but Brennan hadn't figured it would take a hold so quickly. She was grateful she had been able to hide her discomfort from Booth's ever-watching eye. There was no question that he would have known something was up if she had shown any of her queasiness at the bowling alley.

Brennan knew that she couldn't hide it from Booth and really, she didn't want to. However, it seemed logical to her to verify the pregnancy before she told him. That was why she was sitting, impatiently, in the waiting room as she listened to the nurse call her name.

"Dr. Temperance Brennan?" a young nurse called from across the room and Brennan stood quickly. She had to wait for a moment before the lightheadedness left her and then she followed the nurse down the hall. It was several minutes before she was sitting in an examination room, after the nurse had taken her weight, which Brennan noticed was still unchanged, height, and blood pressure.

"Good afternoon Temperance," Dr. Tory Anderson greeted with a smile just a few minutes after Brennan had been left alone. The gynaecologist was a woman that Brennan had met years ago and had been seeing since she had arrived in DC. Brennan would consider her a friend, despite the fact that they only spoke on occasion. "I see you've come in for a pregnancy test today. What makes you believe you are pregnant?"

"I know I'm pregnant," Brennan informed her doctor with a small smile, "however I would like to verify my hypothesis."

Dr. Anderson had to laugh a little bit, "You sound a little like you are performing an experiment. If I didn't know you so well, I would be worried."

Brennan caught her lip in between her teeth and lowered her eyes, "This is a whole new experience for me."

"How do you feel about the pregnancy Temperance?"

"There are so many emotions that having been running through me since I decided to accept what the changes I've been seeing in my body meant. Elation and shock seem to be the two most present however."

"Can I ask you a question?"

"Of course, you are my physician so there is no need for me to not answer all of your questions thoroughly."

"You had considered alternative ways of becoming pregnant in the past," Dr. Anderson said gently, "From what you're telling me, that is not how this pregnancy came to be."

"No," Brennan answered and took a deep breath, "I've been off of any oral contraceptives since I had considered in vitro fertilization several years ago. I was not in a sexual relationship and therefore at the time did not see any reason to continue, especially since I still was considering having a child on my own."

"And you have been celibate since then."

"Yes."

"Well, congratulations. We'll run the tests and should be able to tell you shortly."

"Thank you Tory."

"Temperance," Dr. Anderson said as she paused, "You're going to make a wonderful mother. Any child is going to be very lucky to have you in their life."

Brennan felt the tears well up in her eyes and only smiled and nodded to avoid the onset of emotion she felt spill out. That was another thing she was going to have to adjust herself to feeling, intense emotions at nearly anything.

Taking a deep breath to calm herself she opened up the case file and began to pour over the findings in order to give her mind something else to occupy itself with and to see if there was something in the initial report they could build from. She was so engrossed with the files that it took several moments before she realized her phone was buzzing.

"Brennan."

"Max did promise not to kill anyone else, right?"

"Booth?" Brennan questioned pulling the phone away from her ear long enough to verify the source of the call. "What is this about?"

"The guy from the bowling alley," Booth continued, "played with Max on his bowling league. On his team."

"Have you called him yet?"

"Max?"

"Yes," Brennan continued, "we should speak to my father to see if he can provide any insight into the victim's life. Would you like me to call him for you?"

"I've already done that," Booth assured her, "He's meeting us at the diner in twenty minutes. I'll come and pick you up."

"That isn't necessary Booth," Brennan informed him, "As I am not at the lab it would make more sense for me to just meet you and my father at the diner."

"You're not at the lab?"

"No."

"Are you going to tell me where you are?"

"Am I required to inform you of every appointment I may have now that we have formed a deeper relationship?"

"Of course not!"

"Then I am at this time choosing not to tell you were I am." There was a knock on the door and Dr. Anderson stuck her head in the room. "I must go now Booth, I'll see you shortly."

"Bones…"

Brennan disconnected the call before Booth's interruption could be finished and tossed the phone back into her purse. She turned to look at Dr. Anderson, "You are able to have results very quickly here I see."

"Modern technology is a fabulous thing," Dr. Anderson commented with a grin, "Would an official congratulations confirm your suspicions mommy?"

Brennan just stared at her for a moment, "For some reason the feeling that has overcome me is shocking."

"It's perfectly normal to have a mix of emotions Temperance," Dr. Anderson assured her with a gentle smile. "Now, it's still a little early to determine your due date specifically, however, since you are confident you know the date of conception I'm comfortable to estimate your due date at approximately January twelfth. We'll be able determine further at your next appointment."

"Thank you Tory."

"And you should begin taking a prenatal vitamin right away."

"Of course."

"I'm sure you are aware not to smoke, drink alcohol, and limit your caffeine intake during your pregnancy."

"I am."

"Great," Dr. Anderson said as she scribbled the prescription and handed her the form. "Have Kelsey make you an appointment for about 4 weeks and we'll do the first actual appointment and testing then, okay Temperance."

"That would be most satisfactory. Thank you taking time to see me today, Tory."

"If you have any questions, concerns, don't hesitate to call. I'll see you in about a month."

Brennan nodded and it wasn't until she was walking down the sidewalk to the diner that the full implications started to weigh on her. She had been nearly certain before her appointment, but having it confirmed by her doctor made it completely real. When her phone rang it startled her and when she saw Angela's name appear on the screen she began to be nervous.

"Angela, are you in labor? Is it time? I can grab a cab and be there in five minutes."

"No," Angela said with a sigh, "nothing has happened unfortunately."

"_What exactly happened, after you…after you crawled into bed with Booth?"_

_Brennan couldn't help but smile. She hadn't intended on telling Angela, but she couldn't stop herself either. Angela was her best friend, minus Booth of course, and she'd been telling her for years that she and Booth belonged together. It was only right that she confided in her._

_Right as she opened her mouth to continue with her tale Hodgins entered and headed straight to the computer to let them know of some sort of breakthrough in the case. Except neither her nor Angela were paying attention or cared._

_Brennan kept her head down as Angela yelled at Hodgins to leave and go tell Cam. When Hodgins paused at the door Angela yelled again and when they were finally alone again Angela turned back to her. _

"_So…" Angela questioned, "You can't just leave me hanging like that."_

"_You aren't hanging from anything…"_

"_Don't give me that girlfriend," Angela scolded teasingly. "You know I didn't mean that literally. What happened after you got into bed with Booth?"_

"_He held me," Brennan answered quietly, "and let me cry. I was very upset about Vincent's death. And then we fell asleep."_

_Angela nodded but she caught the gleam Brennan still had in her eyes, "that wasn't all, was it?"_

_Brennan shook her head, "No, that wasn't all."_

"_BREN!"_

"_When we woke up," Brennan started, "we were still holding each other. Or, really he was still holding me and I asked him to lay with me for a little while and then…"_

"_Then what?" Angela prodded, "you're driving me crazy here sweetie."_

"_I kissed his chest," Brennan continued, "right over his heart, where he took that bullet for me. And then he kissed me."_

"_He kissed you!"_

"_And then we kissed some more," Brennan finished, "but…"_

"_Please tell me that you two didn't stop at kissing. Because if you did I may just have to kill you both myself."_

"_We didn't stop at kissing." Angela stared at her stunned and Brennan smiled. She looked down at the bone in her hands and set it down gently on the table. "I don't know what it means."_

"_Was it good? Was he good?"_

"_I don't believe that Booth would be particularly fond of me, uh…kissing and telling, as the saying goes."_

"_You have to give me something sweetie," Angela pleaded, "I've been dreaming about this day for years!"_

"_I never believed that breaking the laws of physics could be possible," Brennan said quietly, "but making love with Booth, well it was close."_

"_You have no idea how happy I am for you."_

"_We haven't talked about what it means yet Angela. Maybe…maybe it was just a moment of weakness for him and he doesn't want it to happen again."_

"_Not a chance," Angela assured her, "and don't let yourself get freaked, okay? I know what you're feeling is different than what you've felt before in relationships. But don't let yourself get scared and run away. If you left him again, I don't know if he would survive it Bren."_

"_I'm not sure I would either."_

She had relived that conversation with Angela several times since it had taken place and knowing that Angela was with her and knew about what had transpired between her and Booth had made it much easier to handle the shift in their relationship.

She sat down next to Booth, across from her father, and after noticing he was in a wheelchair questioned him heavily. She stifled the laugh that threatened to bubble up when Booth suggested that Max had possibly been the killer and when Max refuted it heavily. She knew that her father was staying out of trouble, but she also knew that Booth would always wonder if he truly was or not.

When Max suggested the undercover operation she quickly jumped at the chance. They didn't go undercover very often, but when they did they were always successful.

"I love undercover. What will I be?"

"You can be my girlfriend," Booth offered and Brennan was surprised at his suggestion. They hadn't really discussed what they were to each other. They were partners, of course, but also they more than that, but a title such as girlfriend or boyfriend hadn't been talked about.

"Fine," Brennan said with a nod, "But if Angela goes into labor we have to pick a fight so that I can be there to catch the baby."

Booth nodded, "I'll get you there. Hell or high water."

Booth's laugh was forced and Brennan noticed that her father was studying them. They just looked at each other and brushed off any implication of something more. Max looked like he didn't want to let it go, but Booth stood quickly. "What do you need me to do to enter the league?"

"I'll take care of that," Max told them, "you just get your undercover outfits together. Names?"

"Buck and Wanda," Booth supplied and Brennan smiled. Max looked at them with a funny look again, "Any other questions Max?"

"Not right now," he said and rolled himself away from the table. "I'll be in touch."

"I think he knows," Brennan whispered once Max had left the diner. "And girlfriend?"

"Well, that's what you are, aren't you? My girlfriend?"

"We haven't really discussed that," Brennan countered, "have we? We haven't given each other titles."

"Are you opposed to being titled as my girlfriend?"

"Well in fact since I am not a girl," Brennan started and Booth groaned.

"Would you prefer if I call you my lady friend?"

"You will not in any situation call me your lady friend," Brennan informed him firmly. "Can't we just continue to use the phrase partners?"

"That doesn't seem to fully cover our relationship."

"And this is why we haven't put any labels on the modification of our relationship," Brennan sighed, "I'd rather go undercover as your fiancé."

"Really?"

"Why are you questioning that?"

"I'm not."

"I believe you were."

"How is Angela doing?"

"You're changing the subject," Brennan said accusingly and Booth shrugged.

"You're right, I am. It's easier to do that than to argue."

"She's fine," Brennan said with a smile after studying him for a moment. "She's ready to have the baby."

"I'm sure she is," Booth replied with a laugh, "do you want to go back to the lab before we head undercover?"

"I probably should," Brennan noted with a sigh, "though, I'm quite tired today. Maybe I should go and take a muscle nap."

"Muscle nap?" Booth questioned, "Oh, you mean power nap. Are you feeling alright Bones?"

"I am fine Booth, I assure you. I just haven't been sleeping well lately."

"Okay," Booth answered and looked at her with scrutiny, "if you're sure."

"I am," Brennan insisted. "You should call me when we are ready to head to the bowling alley. Will that be sufficient?"

"Yeah Bones," Booth said, "that'll be fine. Do you want me to give you a ride home?"

"My car is around the corner," Brennan replied, "I can drive myself."

"I'll see you later then," Booth replied with a smirk and grabbed her hand and squeezed. "Call me if you need me, okay?"

"Thank you Booth, for caring."

"Of course I care about you Bones. I lo…care about you a lot."

Brennan smiled and felt the heat rising in her cheeks at his near slip, "I care about you too."

"I'm glad."

"Me too."

Brennan looked around the nearly empty diner and then rose up and pressed a kiss to his cheek. "I'll see you later, Buck."

"You betcha Wanda!

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thanks again for reading. It may sound cliché, but I really do write for all of you. So thanks for taking time out of your day to read this and for taking a couple more seconds to review.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: There really are not words for how amazing it is to get all of the alerts and favorites and reviews in my inbox. I love that this story is getting love. Thank you everyone for reading and enjoying this story. Here is more, I hope you enjoy it as much as I enjoy writing it.**

**Thanks, as always, to Effie who makes sure I don't publish this with embarrassing mistakes. She's the best!**

**Disclaimer: I get it. I don't own Bones and never will.**

**ooo**

Brennan laid her purse down and took the prenatal vitamins out of the pharmacy bag and set them on the counter. She was hungry, despite the fact that she had shared a plate of fries with Booth at the diner and so she decided she would fix herself a snack before she took her nap.

Two hours later she was being roused from sleep by the persistence chirp of her phone and she grabbed it off of her nightstand and pressed it to her ear. "Brennan."

"Hey Bones," Booth greeted, "tournament starts in two hours and I have our undercover attire. Meet me at my place and then we'll get ready and meet up with Max."

"Sure Booth," Brennan answered, "now?"

"Sounds good," Booth said with a laugh. "Don't forget to bring your make up stuff so you can get ready to go undercover and are you staying here tonight?"

"I was going to," Brennan told him, "if you want me too."

"I'm always going to want you in my bed Bones," his voice assured her silkily, "You should know that by now."

"_I know we were supposed to have dinner together tonight…"_

"_It was important for us to be with everyone tonight," Brennan answered quietly, her arm still looped through his. "But, maybe we could get desert?"_

_Booth's eyebrows shot up and his mouth dropped open._

"_I meant actually desert Booth," she said catching on to his insinuation. "Pie for you, sorbet for me?"_

"_And a talk."_

"_Yes, and a talk."_

"_I think that is a good idea Bones. I'll run by the market and then meet you back at your apartment."_

_Brennan nodded and opened the door of her car, Booth tugged on the hand that was still threaded in his. She turned around and saw the desire shining in his eyes. He dropped his head and pressed his lips to hers briefly._

"_I'm right behind you Bones," he promised, "ten minutes at the most."_

"_Okay Booth."_

_They parted then and Brennan didn't drive away until she was sure that he was in his SUV and waved as he drove past her. She drove the five minutes to her apartment and kicked off her shoes at the door. She grabbed a plate for his pie and a bowl for her sorbet and the additional utensils needed before she decided that it would be beneficial for her to be more comfortable. _

_She slipped on a pair of yoga pants and an oversized FBI tee shirt she had taken from Booth while they had been undercover in Las Vegas so long ago. It had since then faded to dull gray and there was a hole in the right sleeve, but she didn't care. _

"_Bones?" Booth's voice called through her apartment, "I'm in the kitchen."_

"_Coming Booth!" She responded down the hallway and when she met him in the other room he stopped cutting his slice of pie and just stared at her. "What? Should I have stayed in my prior outfit?"_

"_You like fine Bones…is that, is that my tee shirt?"_

"_It was," Brennan replied with a smirk, "I permanently borrowed it before we left Las Vegas."_

"_You've had it a long time."_

"_You are correct." She stated, "You aren't angry are you?"_

"_Not even a little bit." Booth assured her, "I'm actually…that's quite hot."_

"_Booth!"_

"_We said we were going to be honest. And trust me baby, I'm being honest."_

"_Don't call me baby."_

"_Yes dear."_

"_Don't call me dear."_

"_Then what am I allowed to call you?"_

"_I think that Bones is just fine."_

"_I'll work on that one then."_

"_Booth…." He stopped at the serious tone her voice held. "What are we doing?"_

"_This second?" Booth questioned, "We're flirting and getting ready to eat some desert."_

"_You are aware that is not what I meant."_

"_I know Bones," Booth responded but before he said anything else he took a large bite of his cherry pie and Brennan took a small spoonful of her own desert. "And what do you think we are doing?"_

"_I think we are finally taking the next step, together."_

"_Together."_

_Brennan nodded, "together."_

"_It definitely beats taking the steps when one of us is either a step ahead or behind."_

"_I would concur."_

"_I need to say I'm sorry."_

"_You do?" Brennan questioned a hint of worry flooding her eyes. "For what?"_

"_For Hannah."_

"_Booth…"_

"_No," he interrupted, "that, that wasn't fair to you."_

"_That isn't true."_

"_Yes it is," Booth insisted, "I pushed you and then gave up. I should have fought harder to make you see that I was all in. Instead…"_

"_This may sound odd Booth," Brennan started taking advantage of his pause, "but I do not regret the time of our partnership while you were with Hannah."_

"_You don't?"_

"_No," Brennan stated firmly. "I may not have been pleased about your relations with Hannah, however she was able to provide for you something I was unable to at the time. You deserved that."_

"_Bones…"_

"_Besides," she continued, "I believe that the road we took to get here, although curvy and not always easy, was the only road that would have delivered us to this destination."_

"_Did you just use a metaphor?"_

"_I've seen recently that they can be useful in certain situations."_

"_I love you." Booth's voice said the statement and Brennan gasped. Although she was aware they held a strong connection she was surprised that Booth let the declaration slip so easily. "It's okay Bones, you don't have to say it back."_

"_It's not that I don't want to…"_

"_I don't want you to say something you aren't sure you feel," Booth assured her, "and if you don't want me to tell you that again until you're ready, I'll do that."_

"_That would be," Brennan started, "difficult for you, I'm sure. But…"_

"_Just think about it."_

"_I will."_

"_So…"_

"_So…"_

"_Good talk?"_

"_I believe we have had a good talk. What are your feelings?"_

"_Are we a couple Bones? A monogamous couple?"_

"_That is what I have taken from both our actions this morning and this talk is that what we both want. Is it what you want Booth?"_

"_Hell yes it is."_

"_It is what I want as well."_

Brennan had never been more thankful for a quick case. Booth arrested the killer and while they waited for backup to come and take him to holding before questioning, Brennan called Hodgins to see how Angela was doing.

"We must hurry Booth," Brennan told him after closing her phone, "Hodgins states that Angela will be ready to push shortly and I would like to be there when the baby is born."

"I'm doing the best I can Bones," Booth assured her and ten minutes later the murderer was on his way to FBI holding and Brennan and Booth were on their way to meet the newest Hodgins.

"Do you think the baby will be healthy?" Brennan asked, her voice cutting through the silence of his car. Booth reached across the center and laced his fingers with hers. "I mean, statistically…"

"You can't count a baby as a statistic."

"But they are in fact…"

"A baby is a person, a soul. No matter what that baby will be the most spoiled thing the lab has seen in a long time. And Angela and Hodgins are ready for him or her, no matter what."

"I find myself nervous for them."

"That's because you are a good friend Bones. And as friends we're allowed to worry for them."

"_Angela is aware of the shift of our relationship." Booth froze and Brennan lifted her head off of his chest to look into his eyes, "I was unable to hide it from her today."_

_Booth relaxed after a moment and cracked a smile, "how giddy was she?"_

"_She refrained from screaming through the lab," Brennan stated, "which is what I always imagine she would do if we were to ever form a sexual relationship she became aware of. But I believe that her control was also in respect of Mr. Nigel-Murray. She is very happy for us though."_

"_I'm glad you told her Bones," Booth assured her, "I know how close you two are."_

"_How should we go about informing the rest of our friends and co-workers?"_

"_It doesn't bother me Bones," Booth answered, "we can tell everyone or no one or whoever you want."_

"_I was hoping," Brennan started, "that we might be able to keep it to ourselves for awhile. To secure ourselves in the differences and challenges this change will cause. I do not want to provide the FBI a reason to terminate our partnership."_

"_They would be stupid to break up their best team."_

"_I concur," Brennan agreed, "however, I believe that if we don't give them sufficient proof that our professional relationship will stay unaltered then they will not allow us to work together any longer. And I would be very disappointed if that were to happen."_

"_I would be too Bones."_

"_Do you think that we will have to once again resume therapy sessions with Sweets?"_

"_If he gets his way," Booth said with a laugh and pressed a kiss to her shoulder, "then yes."_

"_I suppose I could tolerate that."_

"_That's good Bones."_

"_We're going to be okay, right Booth?"_

"_We're going to be just fine Bones. Perfect."_

Her mouth was forming the words before she could stop herself, "I'm…I'm pregnant."

Booth was silent and very still and Brennan could nearly fear the panic rolling off of him in waves. "You're the father."

It took only a second before his face was growing with the largest smile Brennan had ever seen him wear and she couldn't stop herself from matching his smile.

"A…a baby?" He questioned, his voice hesitant and quiet. "We're having a baby?"

Brennan nodded, "yes."

"God, Bones this is…this is amazing!" He declared and picked her up in his arms and spun her around and then suddenly he put her back on her feet. "Oh god!"

"What Booth? Did you injure your back?" Brennan questioned, "You really shouldn't be spinning me, or anyone like that with your back problems."

"I didn't hurt you did I? Or the baby?"

Brennan laughed, "no Booth you didn't injure me and you certainly didn't injure the embryo."

"Baby."

"That is what I said."

"Bones this…I am so happy right now Bones."

"I am very relieved to hear you say that Booth." Brennan said with an exhale, "So very relieved."

"How could I possibly be anything other than happy Bones? We're having a baby!"

Brennan shrugged, "well, logically as this was an unplanned pregnancy it would be probable for a certain amount of discord would be felt."

Booth stepped forward and wrapped her back into his arms and pressed a kiss to her temple, "not a chance Bones. This is amazing."

Brennan wrapped her arms around his waist and leaned into his chest. They stood there on the sidewalk not moving until a car driving by honked their horn and Booth pulled back slightly, his arms still around her. "I suppose we should take this party back to my apartment."

"That would be satisfactory."

Booth released her body and reached for her hand. She allowed their fingers to be threaded together and Booth pressed his lips to hers before they started walking towards Booth's apartment. They had only gone a hundred feet before Booth stopped again.

"I love you Bones. And I love this baby. And I know we still have a lot to talk about and work through, but I want to you know, that I'm going to be here for you and the baby no matter what happens. We're a family now and I love you both so much."

Brennan looked up at him, tears pooling in her eyes. She threw her arms around his neck and kissed him hungrily. "I love you too Booth."

**ooo**

**A/N: I really hope this seems realistic to what could possible happen to our couple and with them. I strive to keep them as much in character as possible. (Writing them pregnant and together is amazing. Especially since it is cannon now!)**

**Please take a moment to let me know what you think. Even if you hate it, feedback is essential to becoming a better writer.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I am so sorry for the long wait for this chapter. RL has been kicking my butt this week. But here is it is, enjoy!**

**Thanks to Effie, who is patient with my neurotic self. You should be thankful to her too. Trust me.**

**Disclaimer: Yeah, nothing has changed in a week. **

**ooo**

The sun was bright when Brennan opened her eyes the next morning and when she went to sit up a wave of nausea overtook her. She leaned back down against the pillow, pressing her eyes closed as she wished the sickness away. A few deep breathes later her stomach felt calm enough to try again, however this time the nausea would not relent and she found herself reaching the bathroom just in time.

Booth was beside her in an instant, his hands rubbing circles on her back, and when the waves finally subsided she leaned back against Booth's chest.

"I had high expectation to avoid such violent morning sickness symptoms." Brennan said quietly after she took a drink from the glass of water Booth had handed her. "This is the first morning I've experienced such a response."

"I wish I could take away the bad parts of pregnancy from you Bones."

Brennan smiled and kissed his palm, "I know you would if you could Booth. But these symptoms are clear indicators that the pregnancy is progressing normally. We should get ready for work."

"It's Sunday Bones," Booth reminded her, "no work for us unless a body drops. The only reason I was up is because I was going to go to Mass this morning."

"Oh," Brennan sighed, "I believe I remember you mentioning that last night. Go, I'll be fine."

"No way," Booth countered, "I'm not leaving you here curled up on the bathroom floor. "I can stay home, it'll be fine."

"It'll be fine if you go as well," Brennan argued, "I'm fine now, or will be fine soon, and I'm going to try and get some writing done. Then when you get back we'll go get something to eat and visit Angela and the baby in the hospital like we planned."

"Are you sure Bones?"

"I am quite certain Booth," Brennan stated removed herself from his arms and standing, "that I will be able to survive without you for a few hours. Besides, I should get back to my apartment."

"You're going back to your place?"

"I did not bring my computer here," Brennan informed him, "also I would like to take a bath and my tub is sufficiently larger than yours here."

"I'll drop you off on my way to church since you don't have your car here."

"Thank you Booth," Brennan answered and reached up to press a quick kiss to his cheek. "And thank you for worrying about me."

Booth only smiled and kissed his way across her temple, "Remember that when we start arguing about your field work."

"Why would we argue about my work in the field?"

"Bones, we don't have to talk about this now."

"Are you planning on restricting my time in the field with you Booth?"

"Not at first."

"What does that mean?"

"It means I have no plans to take you in the field with me when you are nine months pregnant. It means that I'm going to do everything in my power to keep you out of harm's way. And that means that if I have to keep you out of the field then I will keep you out of the field."

"Well of course I will not be participating in field work when I am nine months pregnant. That would be extremely uncomfortable for me. However, I will continue working as normal until I feel that I am unable to perform my best in the field and will at that time work only from the lab."

"I'll agree to that for now Bones," Booth told her, "but that doesn't mean I'm happy about it."

"You do not have to be happy about it Booth, however it is my career and I will do as I see is necessary to remain as the best in my field."

"I won't allow you to put your health or the health of our child in jeopardy."

"And you believe that I would?" Brennan asked, her eyes still burning with ire but her voice was shaky and Booth reached out for her. She slid around him and sat down on the edge of his bed. "I would not put our baby in danger Booth. I would do everything possible to avoid that completely."

"I know you will Bones."

"That is not what your statement made it seem earlier."

Booth shook his head and sat down next to her, "I didn't mean to say it like that."

"Then how did you mean it Booth?"

"I just meant that I will want to keep you safe," Booth answered, "and that I will probably be over protective of you and the baby. I don't know what I would do if something happened to you."

"Booth," Brennan whispered and rested her hand on his cheek, "I know that your love for me and our child will result in your alpha male tendencies to come out; however you have to trust me."

"I do!"

"And trust that I will know what is best for my health and the health of our child. I love our child Booth. I do."

"I know you do Bones. I always knew you would make a great mom."

"I want to be," Brennan answered, "but this is new for me and I am learning as I go. But I have an incredibly steep learning curve."

"You do."

"Are we okay Booth?"

Booth leaned over and captured her lips in a heated kiss. "We're more than okay Bones."

Brennan smiled at his and accepted another kiss without hesitation. "You should go," she said after a minute, "or you will be late for your service."

"Yeah," Booth agreed after a moment with a grin, "Come on Bones. I'll drop you off at your apartment."

**ooo**

Brennan found that after only twenty minutes sitting at her computer she was having a difficult time keeping her focus on the fictional characters she had created. This was the last book on the contract she had signed years ago and was feeling relieved about its upcoming completion. She knew her publisher and agent would insist she sign a new contract but she had not decided if that was something she wanted to do. Not now, especially with a child on the way her life would become even busier and she could not imagine attempting to produce quality novels in addition to raising a child and continuing her work at the lab.

She decided to add it to the list of things that she and Booth needed to discuss.

Shaking her head and forcing herself to focus on her computer screen she typed a few words, read them, and the deleted them. Shutting her laptop more forcibly than called for she rested her head on her hands and took a few slow breaths. She looked over to the wall lined with bookshelves and rose slowly.

She knew exactly where the book she was looking for was housed and she grabbed the thick book off the shelf. It had been an impulse purchase after Booth had agreed to donate his sperm years ago and when she decided to not go through with the pregnancy then she had been unable to part with the book.

The woman on the cover smiled brightly her hand resting on her protruding stomach and Brennan smiled back at her. She was sure that the book's pages held no information she didn't already know, but when she had originally purchased the book it made her decision feel more definite. Now it just sent a surge of comfort through her mind.

She was engrossed in the book when she heard a knock on her door and when Brennan looked up she was surprised to see that almost two hours had passed. She stood and stretched her muscles that were cramped from staying the same position and looked out the peep hole on her front door.

"You have a key to my apartment," she stated as she opened the door, "I don't know why you knocked."

"I would have opened the door myself if you had waited much longer to answer," Booth assured her. "You didn't answer your phone."

"You called?"

"When Mass let out," Booth told her, "Like I said I would. But you never answered, I came straight here."

"I was reading."

Booth's eyes shifted over to the coffee table and a grin spread over his face at the sight of the book. He walked over and picked it up, "**What To Expect When You're Expecting**, huh? Wouldn't have thought you would read something like this Bones."

Brennan blushed, "it was an impulse purchase that I've had for awhile and decided I might as well see what useful information I would find. Reading the accounts of women who have already gone through their pregnancies is rather insightful."

"When did you buy this Bones?"

"That isn't important Booth."

"It isn't?"

"No," Brennan stated, "If you'll just give me a moment to change I'll be ready to adhere to our plans for this evening."

"Of course Bones," Booth assured her and he watched as she headed down the hallway. He looked at the book in his hands and flipped open to the table of contents page when a piece of paper fluttered to the floor from in between the pages. When Booth picked it up he noticed it was a receipt and the date caught his eye. He only smiled again and continued to flip through the pages of the book.

"I'm ready to go Booth," Brennan told him coming back into the room and Booth smirked at her. "What?"

"I'm just surprised you've held on to this book for nearly three years Bones, that's all."

Brennan blushed again and then took a step forward, "I purchased it when I was considering having a child on my own. It never seemed prudent to throw it away."

Booth smirked, "and it's coming in handy now."

"I suppose," Brennan relented, "I am finding some of the information rather intriguing. There are several different opinions I have realized on what is best for the mother and fetus during development."

"You do like to be well informed."

"Of course," Brennan said with a nod and grabbed her coat and purse, "I would rather be over-educated and as unlikely as it is, I am finding it rather useful information. Besides, it is better to have multiple insights from those who are already experienced."

"I'm sure it is." Booth wrapped his arm around her shoulder to lead her out of the door with a smile on his face. "Come on Bones, I'm starving!"

**ooo**

"He's a beautiful child Angela," Brennan whispered to her friend over the sleeping baby that was in her arms. "He's perfect."

"We think so too," Angela agreed looking up at Hodgins. "Thanks for stopping by again."

"Of course Ange," Booth assured her, "you asked us too."

"Angela and I had a question for you both," Hodgins said and Booth noticed he squeezed Angela's hand tightly. "We want you two to be Michael's godparents."

"Of course," Brennan agreed automatically, "Angela, Jack I'm…I'm honored."

Tears welled up in her eyes and Booth pressed his hand to the middle of her back. Brennan had already told him that Angela knew they were no longer simply partners and he would have been surprised if Angela had kept the secret from her husband.

"We would love to be Mike's godparents," Booth agreed. "It means a lot that you would ask us."

"There was no other choice man," Hodgins stated and when he yawned Booth chuckled. "I will be glad to go home and try to sleep in my own bed."

"You're not going to be doing much sleeping even at home Hodgins," Booth warned him, "Come on, I'll treat you to a cup of coffee, looks like you need it."

Angela and Brennan chuckled at them and watched as they left the room. As soon as the hospital room door was closed behind them Angela turned back to Brennan.

"Okay," Angela questioned, "whatever it is, spill."

"I don't know what the means," Brennan said coyly her attention focused on the baby in her arms.

"Bull," Angela chided with a smirk. "You look happy, which is no surprise because I'm certain you and Agent Studly are still sharing a bed, but there is something else, isn't there?"

"Yes," Brennan whispered here eyes rising up to meet Angela's and a smile showing proudly on her face. "There is something else."

"So spill!" Angela cried. "You cannot keep doing this to me sweetie."

Brennan felt her cheeks flush and ran through the conversation she and Booth had had over dinner.

"_What are we telling people Booth?"_

"_I thought we had decided to wait awhile before we said anything," Booth responded glancing up quickly. "Isn't that what you said?"_

"_That was before we were having a baby."_

"_Do you wanting to tell people sooner now?"_

"_I would like to be able to share my news with our friends," Brennan told him. "I find myself reluctant to hide this Booth. Why? Do you want to refrain from telling anyone yet?"_

"_I want to do whatever you want to do Bones," Booth assured her. "I'd shout it from the rooftops right now if I could."_

_Brennan laughed, "This does mean that we'll have to share it with the FBI sooner. We could not ask Sweets to hide this from his superiors."_

"_I know Bones," Booth nodded, "Do you think…do you think we could talk to Parker first? I'll call Rebecca and see if we can pick him up from school tomorrow and take him out to dinner and tell him."_

"_I would like that very much." Brennan said quietly and Booth noticed she was poking around her plate with her fork._

"_What's wrong?"_

_Her eyes snapped up, "nothing."_

"_Bones…"_

"_I'm just apprehensive about Parker's reaction."_

"_Why? Parker adores you, Bones. You have no reason to be nervous about what he'll say when he finds out that we are a couple."_

"_That isn't the part of the conversation I'm worried about," Brennan admitted and then sighed. "I don't want him to confuse our pregnancy with a way for you…us to replace him in our lives."_

_Booth stopped what he was doing and moved around to her side of the booth and took her hands in his. "Your heart…you have the biggest, warmest heart…"_

"_No I don't."_

_Booth interrupted her argument with a kiss, something he was finding that he enjoyed being able to do, and nodded. "Yes Bones, you do. To think about my son and his feelings and wanting him to be a part of your life, of our life together, Bones I don't think you'll ever have any idea how much that means to me."_

"_He's your son Booth," Brennan answered and rested her hand on his cheek, "and I love Parker. I want to make sure he feels like he is just as much a part of our family as the new baby."_

"_We will Bones," Booth assured her, "I love you."_

Brennan smiled up at Angela, Booth would understand, and she laughed. "Michael is going to have a playmate in approximately eight months."

**ooo**

**A/N: Bit of a cliffhanger I suppose. But really, there shouldn't be any surprise to how our favorite artist responds, should there?**


End file.
